Jealousy
by Dante's Rose
Summary: Marie makes the mistake of clinging to Edd for the last time. KEVEDD Oneshot. Fluffy


**A/N:** This is my first KevEdd story! I found this ship like...4 days ago and I kind of fell in head first and began shipping it.

I got this idea from the kevedd thread on tumblr, when someone was looking for a fic where Marie calls Edd "boyfriend" and Kevin doesn't like it too much. Jealous Kevin is cute Kevin~

I own no one~

* * *

"Hi there, boyfriend~!"

Marie Kanker was latched around Edd's shoulders in a death-like grip from behind. She smiled as she swayed him from side to side, trying to be as cute as possible. It wasn't a good day unless she saw the man of her dreams!

Edd sighed, letting Marie do as she pleased. He tried his best to hide all day today, but she found him at his locker. This was the first time he ever cursed having homework. He could have left school faster and before her if he didn't have books to retrieve.

Years ago he would protest to her invading his personal space, and even try to get away. But after the years of it never working no matter how much he tried, he just gave in and let her do as she pleased while he stood there waiting for the torment to be over.

But today, he wouldn't have to wait for her to leave.

"HEY!" a familiar voice shouted from down the hall. Edd looked in the direction from where the shout came from, but that was the direction Marie's head was, and she stole a kiss from the teen. Edd squirmed to try and escape the ridiculously strong vice grip of Marie Kanker. Edd thought he was done for, but all of a sudden the vicious temptress was ripped away from Edd, causing him to fall back onto his bottom.

Looking up, Edd spotted his savior. His green clad knight in shining armor, his boyfriend Kevin. He was holding Marie off the ground at arms height by the back of her black tank top, her belly button ring shining in the fluorescent lights.

"I'm not sure how many times he has had to tell you to lay off, but this is the last time." Kevin growled, dropping her to the ground. She hit the tiles with a thud as she looked back at Kevin with a glare that could crack and iceberg.

"I'll teach you not to touch me!" She cried out. She got to her feet and attempted to punch the jock, but he just simply caught her fist and shoved her out of his way, falling down on her bottom. Kevin didn't hit girls, even if she was a Kanker. She just stared up at Kevin in complete shock.

Edd was still reeling from the accidental kiss he received from Marie as he watched the entire confrontation. Kevin walked over, grabbing Edd's arm and pulling him into his embrace. He kept his one arm around Edd's shoulders to keep him close to his chest as he pointed at Marie.

"Listen here and listen good. Only I touch this dork, you got that? If you ever even THINK about doing ANYTHING to him again, I won't hesitate. Got it? He is my boyfriend, not yours." Kevin threatened.

Marie slowly got to her feet, not saying a word. She just backed away slowly, then ran off. Now it was just Kevin and Edd alone in the desolate hallway.

"You didn't have to do that Kevin, she would have went away eventually. Don't get me wrong I am grateful but..." Edd said softly, he didn't want to have the wrath of the Kanker sisters come for Kevin.

Kevin scoffed. "But what? She just ran away with her tail between her legs, I doubt she'll do anything."

"But Kevin what about Lee and May? All three of them could come after you and-" Edd began to babble but Kevin cut him off with a firm kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Double D, I think I'll survive." Kevin said after he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to his smaller boyfriend's. His cocky smirk wasn't enough to comfort Edd though, he knew what those girls could do.

"The three of them is more like a semi coming at you..." Edd said, though he wanted to believe in Kevin, he couldn't help but be worried.

Kevin just kissed him again, and it shut him right up. "I don't care, I don't want her or anyone else touching you. You got that?" He sounded serious now, his green eyes staring straight into Edd's.

Edd just merely nodded, and gave Kevin a small smile. "Got it..."

"Alright." Kevin let go of him and went to Edd's locker. "What homework do you have?" he asked.

"Chemistry and Algebra...why?" Edd asked.

Kevin retrieved the books from Edd's open locker, packed them in Edd's backpack, and put it around his shoulder along with his own. He then put his arm around Edd. "Come on, lets get outta here...I'm getting hungry. I could use a snack right about now." he said beginning to walk with Edd in tow.

"Kevin you really don't have to do that I can carry-"

"I don't think we have anything good and quick to eat at my place." Kevin cut Edd off once again. "Do you?"

Edd sighed lightly, he felt weird having Kevin do things for him, but it seemed he would just have to get used to it. "I could make you a sandwich..." he suggested.

Kevin just smiled. "Sounds great, lets hurry before I starve!"


End file.
